Existing connectors used in building and furniture for power distribution are predominately passive devices that simply pass power through them. They typically lack any control or sensing function. However, as it is becoming more important to conserve energy and control devices within a building, wireless networks are being used to actively monitor and control the devices.
The term “wireless network” is used herein to refer to any network to which a wireless computing device or a wireless communications device can connect through wireless means. A wireless connection is commonly achieved using electromagnetic waves, such as radio frequency (“RF”) waves, to carry a signal over part or all of the communication path. Wireless networks can be private or public in nature and can be designed for two-way communications or for one-way broadcasts. Examples of wireless networks are 802.11, Bluetooth, HyperLAN, Ultra Wideband Radio, and Radio Frequency Identification (RFID).
In order to provide for wireless communications, a wireless node or modules is typically wired into the circuitry. Therefore, in order to provide any type of control system which can monitor and control various devices, a wireless module must be provided to allow for the devices to be controlled through wireless means. Typically the wireless modules are wired into the circuitry.
One such wireless node or component is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,247,994. The housing of the wireless network component contains the internal electronics necessary for the wireless network component to perform the functionality needed or desired on the wireless network. The housing of the wireless network component may be equipped with a power port (e.g., an outlet, plug, socket or the like) for electrically connecting the wireless network component to a power supply. As mentioned, the power supply used to power the wireless network component may be the power supply of a fluorescent light, a commercial power line, or another available power source. In other embodiments, an alternative power supply, such as a replaceable and/or rechargeable battery may be contained within the housing of the wireless network component.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,884,732 illustrates another such wireless node or device. The radio-controlled relay device can integrate a wireless radio, a relay (or one or more relays), a controller, a dimming device, a power sensor and a signal generator in a stand-alone package that can easily be installed in a typical fluorescent fixture. It can be installed between ballast and the ballast power source and is powered by the lighting circuit. The housing of the device includes a small magnet to enable the easy placement and positioning of the device against a lighting fixture, such as for example a fluorescent light fixture. In this manner, the device is held in place with a thin magnet and the electrical connection is achieved using wire nuts. The device can be connected to an existing fixture by cutting and stripping wires and using wire nuts to connector the wires and wireless device.
It would be beneficial to provide a device which implements wireless control functionality within a connector which is used to distribute power. In so doing, separate connectors or nodes for the wireless and wired functions are not required, thereby reducing cost and simplifying installation. By providing the both wireless control functionality and power distribution, they can easily be incorporated into any system used in building wiring.